Alérian 10 - La destinée d'Alérian
by iloveharlock
Summary: Un Spectre terrorise les mers d'étoiles, Alérian le traque, en vain. Les temps paisibles, trop courts, sont déjà révolus. Le jeune homme doit à nouveau se battre pour ses engagements, convictions, l'âme de liberté en lui. Pour tous les combats, présents et à venir, Alérian reprend les armes, de toutes ses forces et de tout son coeur.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Son _Starlight_ arrimé, Alérian empoigna sa valisette et se dirigea vers sa navette de commandement.

Ramené sur le sol de Déa, ce fut une berline Militaire qui le conduisit à l'adresse de son penthouse.

* * *

\- Dana ! Alden !

Trottinant, le petit de quatre ans aux boucles de feu se précipita vers son père. Danéïre préférant enlacer l'homme de sa vie, lui coupant le souffle de ses baisers.

\- Je ne donnerais jamais ma place pour m'occuper de notre fils, mon emploi administratif fait passer le temps, mais toi je te veux tout à moi car tu me manques trop les mois où tu es en mission !

\- Il y a une place dispo dans ma salle des machines, mon responsable est trop malade pour reprendre la prochaine fois.

\- Maman ! Maman ! pépia Alden en enlaçant les jambes fuselées gainées de soie.

\- Alie, comment pourrais-je laisser notre trésor ?

\- Mais tu es la meilleure ingénieure que je connaisse !

\- Et tu es totalement partial !

\- Ca aussi…

Danéïre détacha doucement son fils de ses jambes.

\- Nounou Dokka va te donner ton goûter, mon petit cœur.

\- Oh oui, j'ai faim !

Alérian passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

\- En commandant un clone de Sokka, son intendante du Ranch, Warius a eu une idée de génie pour s'occuper de notre amour !

\- Oui. Et Alden adore Dokka. Au fait, notre petit a invité tous ses copains de Maternelle à son anniversaire !

\- Moi, je n'ai convié que Warius. Oshryn et son mari sont en plein divorce, je n'ai pas osé…

\- Alden et toi, votre anniversaire le même jour, un autre bienfait de la vie, même si au temps des Erguls nous n'avons pu nous en réjouir. Et je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu étaler notre bonheur devant ce pauvre Oshryn. En revanche, ôte-moi cet uniforme, j'ai très envie d'une longue douche avec toi, j'en rêve depuis bien trop longtemps !

\- Ce que Madame Rheindenbach veut… gloussa le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. J'espérais bien que tu dises ça !

Sous la douche, Alérian et Danéïre s'étaient étreint interminablement, leurs corps et leurs âmes se retrouvant, complices.

* * *

Alden avala la dernière bouchée du cake accompagnant son bol de fruits. Il sourit de toutes ses petites dents à Dokka.

\- Mon papa et ma maman s'aiment !

\- Oui, et ils t'adorent.

\- Je suis content que mon papa soit de retour pour mon anniversaire. On va bien s'amuser !

\- J'en suis sûre, fit la Mécanoïde en câlinant le garçonnet.

* * *

Alden ayant apporté une partie de ses jouets dans le living, ses parents avaient préféré le veiller depuis le canapé.

Danéïre caressa doucement le bras de son époux.

\- Tu es toujours bien tendu… La mission de patrouille fut si éprouvante que cela ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Le Spectre mérite bien son nom. Il est introuvable et laisse pourtant une rivière de sang derrière lui, soupira Alérian, le regard perdu dans le vague, bien loin de son foyer en dépit des mains douces sur lui. Des années à présent que tous les bâtiments de la République Indépendante, et même d'autres Gouvernements, le traque, sans résultat. Il faut pourtant bien mettre un terme à ces massacres et exactions gratuites – enfin ce Spectre est un pirate qui ne s'en revendique pas, il pille à tout va et son butin de guerre finira par faire des envieux et cela promet un foutoir sans précédent dans la mer d'étoiles depuis la disparition des Erguls… Cela se terminera très mal, Dana, j'en ai le pressentiment.

Danéïre sortit la chaîne de sous la chemise satinée, effleura le pendentif en forme de rose et le laissa ensuite reposer au niveau du cœur de son mari.

\- Qu'importe ce qui peut arriver. Ta mère veillera toujours sur toi, je n'ai aucune crainte. Je redoute plutôt tes adversaires naturels, sournois et sans honneur…

\- Assez de pensées chagrines pour mon retour, chuchota Alérian, ses doigts sur le fessier doux et rebondi de Danéïre, retrouvant les courbes chéries. Nous avons à préparer l'anniversaire d'Alden !

\- Mais, vieux guerrier de vingt-cinq ans, ta petite femme a déjà tout organisé depuis le temps que tu vadrouilles !

\- Et mes surprises à moi ? s'enquit le jeune homme alors qu'elle s'amusait à enrouler autour de son doigt la mèche de neige dans la chevelure de son époux.

\- Ce seront des surprises ! gloussa-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

\- J'aurais quand même bien aimé que mon père puisse être là à temps… Mais il est bien trop loin…


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

La première semaine de ses congés consacrée à la finalisation de ses derniers rapports de mission, à leur présentation devant la commission d'analyses, le commandant du _Starlight_ avait enfin décrété entièrement libre par son état-major et cela avait été le cœur définitivement léger qu'il était rentré chez lui.

\- Oshryn, je ne t'attendais pas ! lança le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche immaculée.

\- Quand on ne m'invite pas, je m'incruste !

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pensé qu'au vu des circonstances… murmura Alérian en ôtant sa veste d'uniforme. Avant cette procédure de divorce ton époux et toi envisagiez l'adoption ! Et demain, l'appart sera plein d'enfants !

\- Je parviens à te supporter durant des mois de mission, gloussa Oshryn, j'arriverai à survivre durant un après-midi avec des tous petits !

\- Très drôle…

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon, commandant ! pouffa encore le blond Oshryn. Tu es à la veille d'une journée mémorable !

Alérian s'était rincé les mains à une fontaine murale du séjour, et il revint dans le salon où son ami avait rempli deux verres de thé glacé.

\- Si je n'avais eu cette réunion à l'état-major, j'aurais accompagné Dana et Alden à sa visite au pédiatre.

\- Dana m'a ouvert juste avant de partir avec votre gamin.

Alérian esquissa une mimique soudain amusée.

\- Visite impromptue pour me casser les bonbons ou bien es-tu mêlé aux surprises qui me sont réservées demain ?

Oshryn eut un petit rire.

\- Qui vivra verra !

\- Sacré cachottier, se détendit Alérian, avant de redevenir sérieux. Ton divorce ?

\- Tu pourras demander les dernières nouvelles à mon avocate, Anaëlle Kruisdonk, s'amusa Oshryn.

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise, elle t'a rejoint à pratiquement chacune de nos escales pour régler toutes les formalités administratives, je n'ai pas oublié, sourit Alérian. Tu es devenu accro à elle, ou quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vires de bord ? !

\- Aucun risque ! s'esclaffa franchement Oshryn.

Le jeune homme blond se leva.

\- Je dois te laisser, Alie. J'ai plein de choses à faire d'ici demain !

\- Comploteur !

\- Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, commandant !

\- Cesse de te foutre de ma poire, je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour !

\- Ca, je sais, c'est un trait héréditaire !

\- Et je déteste encore plus ne pas comprendre, marmonna Alérian alors que les portes de l'ascenseur donnant directement dans le hall d'entrée s'étaient refermées sur son ami.

* * *

Passant dans la cuisine ouverte, il sortit des tranches de pain de mie, les garnit de tranches de fromage, ajouta une bonne dose de mayonnaise.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu rien de mieux que la bouffe pour se remonter le moral !

Mordant dans son sandwich improvisé, Alérian se rassit devant son ordinateur allumé sur la table basse.

\- Tu pourrais au moins accuser réception de mes messages, papa ! Tu ne dois pas avoir idée du point auquel tu me gonfles ! C'est un anniversaire vraiment spécial demain, j'aurais apprécié ta présence… J'espère que tu n'as pas de soucis qui t'empêchent de communiquer… J'aimerais me servir de mes ailes ou même du pendentif pour tenter de joindre Clio, mais je n'ai pas à user de ces talents en un objectif personnel… Oh, un message en entrée !

Alérian se précipita pour ouvrir l'appel.

\- Mulien, Lhora, vous êtes arrivés à Déolite, la galactopole-capitale de Déa, j'en suis tellement heureux !

* * *

Aux préparatifs du dîner, Alérian et Danéïre s'étaient relayés aux fourneaux, préparant simplement du poisson pané, un grand plat de salade et de la purée gratinée.

Son assiette devant lui, Alden leva les yeux sur son père.

\- Coupe, papa, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, mon ange, fit Alérian en découpant les filets panés de poisson. Bon appétit !

\- J'aime le poisson pané !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, mon petit cœur. Un peu plus de sauce citronnée ?

\- Non, j'ai assez.

Sa cuillère d'une main, une fourchette aux doigts souples de l'autre, le garçonnet se jeta sur son repas, buvant son lait frais entre deux bouchées.

Alérian passa la main dans les boucles d'un roux incandescent de son rejeton.

\- Je t'aime, Alden !

\- Et moi donc, mon papa !

Alérian remplit de vin blanc le verre de son épouse.

\- Vivement demain ! jeta-t-il.

\- Toi, tu es un pire gamin que le nôtre !

Alérian éclata de rire.

\- Je pense que c'est ce que tous ceux de la lignée ont dit de leurs enfants !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sans autres formes de procès, Alérian s'était fait jeter hors de son propre domicile !

\- Dana ! ?

\- Vas faire les boutiques avec ma copine Shan ! jeta encore la jeune femme au teint de bistre, à la chevelure d'ébène et au regard bleu glace.

\- Je hais le shopping…

\- Menteur ! Tu es devenu un coquet au possible, et tu as un goût plus que sûr pour tes mises, mon amour ! Je suis même certaine que c'est le cas pour chacun des balafrés, toutes générations confondues. Vous n'êtes jamais plus beaux que lorsque vous prenez soin de vous-mêmes !

\- Dana…

\- Ma copine va t'emmener te faire pomponner : sauna, massage, et tout le toutim !

\- Dana !

\- Oh que oui tu vas être tout beau, tout parfumé, mon amour ! Et tu vas me revenir au meilleur de toi-même !

\- Tu me connais trop bien…

\- Je suis ta femme !

\- Je t'aime…

\- J'espère bien !

Alérian embrassa sa femme, avant de quitter le penthouse au bras de la brune Shan.

Danéïre eut un sourire ravi, à quelques instants de fêtes d'anniversaire couplées.

« Et crois-moi, ma surprise ultime va t'asseoir sur le cul, mon très cher mari ! ».

* * *

N'ayant rechigné que pour la forme, Alérian s'était défoulé en pillant les magasins avant de se détendre entièrement au SPA du centre commercial voisin de son appartement.

\- Encore combien de temps à poireauter avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? interrogea-t-il alors qu'il s'était attablé avec Shan, ayant commandé des crêpes au chocolat chaud accompagnées de thé épicé.

\- Plus que quelques minutes, sourit cette dernière. Et évite de t'empiffrer !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours de l'appétit.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, sourit Shan. Et je regretterai toujours que Dana t'ait mis le grappin dessus en premier, tu es plus à croquer à mesure que le temps passe, Alie !

\- Je préférais de loin avoir affaire à elle qu'à toi, sans vouloir te vexer !

\- Je suis blindée, rit la jeune femme. Je surprends d'ailleurs toujours ceux qui ne me connaissent pas quand j'apprends que je suis croque-mort !

\- Il en faut, reprit Alérian. Mais le plus tard possible me concernant !

\- C'est aussi mon vœu le plus cher ! assura Shan en consultant sa montre. Finis ton thé, Alie, tu rentres à la maison !

* * *

Au vu de l'âge des petits invités, Alden avait d'abord eut sa fête d'anniversaire, lui et ses amis se retirant ensuite, des étoiles plein les yeux pour une longue sieste, cédant le pas aux adultes. Le petit avait juste remis son cadeau à son père avant de suivre sa nounou.

\- Merci, mon petit cœur. J'attendrai ton retour tout à l'heure pour l'ouvrir !

Les Mécanoïdes du service Traiteur qui assurait le service ayant changé les tables avec de nouveaux plateaux, changeant également la décoration.

Après s'être assuré qu'Alden et ses petits amis se reposaient sagement ou s'amusaient paisiblement dans la salle de jeux sous la surveillance de Dokka, Alérian était revenu dans la grande pièce réaménagée pour sa fête à lui.

Sur le seuil, le jeune homme se figea à la vue d'un des invités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Bon anniversaire, Alie !

\- Mais tu es censé te trouver du côté des Falaises d'Orkathon !

Albator eut un large sourire.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on s'est ingénié à te faire croire depuis quelques semaines, poursuivit paisiblement le grand brun balafré.

\- Mais c'est un complot ! fit mine de se plaindre Alérian qui avait étreint son père et chaleureusement embrassé Chalandra.

\- Et il a particulièrement réussi, renchérit Warius en entrant dans la grande salle aménagée pour la double fête. Comme si ton père allait rater les cinq ans d'Alden et tes vingt-cinq ans.

Alérian cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son père.

\- Et que m'as-tu apporté comme cadeau ? gloussa le jeune homme.

\- C'est Chalandra qui le porte, mais tu vas devoir attendre encore quatre mois qu'il vienne au monde !

\- Oh…


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Tard dans la soirée, Alérian et son père avaient été les seuls à veiller.

\- Quelles jolies fêtes d'anniversaires, Alie, je ne les aurais manquées pour rien au monde, et aucune force dans les univers n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'être présent !

\- Et de te foutre de ma pomme d'ahuri au passage !

\- Hum, ça aussi, convint Albator en effleurant tendrement, l'espace d'un instant, l'épaule de son fils. Mais j'ai été beaucoup moins emballé par ce petit complot quand Warius m'a parlé de tes démêlées avec Le Spectre !

\- Quels accrochages ? grinça le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. Il m'échappe complètement ! On me le signale quelque part, je me précipite à ces coordonnées et je ne trouve que le sidérant vide sidéral !

\- Toi, tu râles vraiment pour faire de l'humour aussi déplorable, remarqua Albator.

\- Je faillis à ma mission, gronda son fils à la joue balafrée. Je ne parviens pas à rencontrer les attentes de mon amiral.

\- Alie, ce n'est pas parce que tu échoues…

\- C'est mon premier échec ! glapit Alérian en reposant brutalement son verre de vin sur la table basse. Et je peux te dire que ça fait quolibeter dans les couloirs !

\- « quolibeter » ?

\- Ben quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'inventer des mots pour exprimer mon ressenti ? siffla le jeune homme en se levant pour faire les cent pas, revenant s'accouder à la tablette au-dessus de la cheminée électrique encastrée dans le mur aux teintes pastel.

\- Alie, ce sont les fiascos qui parfois nous forment plus que les plus éclatantes réussites ! énonça Albator en venant étreindre les épaules de son rejeton. Alors, de ne pas être, pour un instant, le brillant commandant Rheindenbach, ça te fait si mal ?

Alérian eut un profond soupir.

\- Passé le tumulte des années de combats contre les Erguls, je m'étais vite habitué à être le petit prodige, protégé de l'amiral Warius Zéro, et donc jalousé en retour mais tant que je remplissais mes missions les ragots de Radio-Couloirs étaient encore discrets. Là en revanche on se lâche… On rappelle à tout-va que je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée dans la Flotte, même pas natif ni naturalisé de la République Indépendante… Le vent tourne et je me prends les soufflets en pleine gueule !

\- Ca va aller, mon grand, murmura Albator. Ton Spectre est comme un Pirate : il ne fait qu'aller et venir, son but est de rapiner tout en échappant à tous ceux qui le traquent ! Mais la patience est ta meilleure alliée. Un jour, il fera une erreur. Et tu es comme un molosse de combat, mon Alie, à ce moment-là tu seras présent et tu lui tomberas dessus !

\- Je l'espère, papa…

Alérian passa les mains dans ses longues mèches d'acajou, et esquissa alors un sourire soudain étrangement apaisé.

\- Chalandra et toi, enfin un bébé ! Mais quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Elle et toi l'attendiez depuis si longtemps !

\- On avait même commencé à désespérer, reconnut Albator en se détournant légèrement. Elle et moi avions pourtant fait tous les tests ces derniers temps : mes nageurs étaient en pleine forme et ses œufs prêts à les recevoir ! Le miracle s'est finalement produit !

\- J'en suis tellement heureux ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, papa !

Albator eut un petit rire.

\- Mais, Alie, Chalandra et moi t'avons apporté un autre véritable cadeau d'anniversaire !

\- Oh… Et ?

\- En réalité, il…

\- Je dois attendre combien de mois pour l'avoir ? gloussa Alérian.

\- Il est prêt depuis bien longtemps !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Quand j'étais Militaire, j'ai obéi moi aussi durant un temps à mon état-major, puis je me suis rebellé à ma façon avant d'être chassé comme une malpropre par les dictateurs Illumidas. Et devenu Pirate, j'ai compris et accepté qu'il faut parfois, voire souvent, des méthodes peu orthodoxes pour accomplir ses desseins !

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

Albator sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Toshiro t'a construit un cuirassé ! Il t'attend au Sanctuaire de Lumiane la Déesse Dorée ! Donc, si tu passes dans le coin, arrête-toi près du vortex, tes ailes t'y téléporteront ! Et tu pourras découvrir ce cuirassé rouge et or !

\- Discret…

\- Il t'ira comme un gant, se réjouit Albator en flattant doucement la joue balafrée de son fils. Bon anniversaire, mon fils !

\- Merci, papa ! Et comment s'appelle ce cuirassé ?

\- A toi de le baptiser !

Une ombre mélancolique passa sur le visage d'Alérian.

\- Je crois que j'adorerais l'appeler le _Warriorshadow _!


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Sous les baisers de son père, Alden se réveilla, ses prunelles s'emplirent de bonheur et il pépia des borborygmes en tendant les bras.

\- Papa !

\- Prêt pour ton bain, mon petit cœur ?

\- Je suis propre !

\- Tu l'étais hier soir.

\- Je suis toujours propre !

\- Non, tu as bien dormi, bien rêvé, bien transpiré ! Au bain, mon amour !

\- J'aime pas…

\- Mais, on ne te demande pas ton avis. Ta maman et moi tenons à ce que tu te baignes, à ce que tu te laves derrière les oreilles !

\- Je suis propre… tenta encore Alden avec un sourire mutin au possible !

Alérian repoussa la couette du petit lit bleu, de la chambre bleue elle aussi, le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Non… essaya le garçonnet.

Son père rit, le déshabillant, faisant couler l'eau chaude, vérifiant la température avant d'y plonger le corps doux et potelé de son rejeton.

* * *

Alden dévorant ses céréales, ses parents étaient demeurés dans la grande cuisine.

\- Tu dois repartir, si vite ? gémit Danéïre.

\- Le Spectre est pire que jamais. Warius mobilise ses forces. Le _Starlight_ doit être de la chasse !

\- Et aussi tu éteindras un chouya les quolibets sur toi ?

\- J'avoue… Car mon déshonneur de l'année écoulée retombe sur toi, ça m'insupporte !

\- Alie, notre fils est tout mon bonheur. Les ragots, je m'en cogne ! Tu en souffres tant dans ton orgueil ?

\- J'ai une mission, mon amiral va bientôt me battre froid, et oui je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'opprobre !

Danéïre caressa doucement le bras de son époux qui fatiguait une salade de crudités épicées aux vinaigres sucrés.

\- Ca va aller, chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?

\- Tu es chou…

\- Et je suis totalement impartiale. Mais je pense tout ce que je te dis !

\- Merci…

Alden frappa soudain la table de ses couverts en plastique.

\- Mangé mes fruits ! Chocolat !

\- A tes ordres, mon petit cœur !

Et Alérian apporta la petite tasse de chocolat chaud à son fils.

* * *

A l'entrée de son subordonné, Warius lui désigna un fauteuil, sans mot dire.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu peux l'être ! Les miens pleurent à l'idée de mon départ alors que je n'étais revenu que pour eux…

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non… Et tu ne l'ignores pas ! Mes Tuteurs, pour avoir reçu l'autorisation de séjour, ils ont passé tant de contrôles, je n'ignore donc pas…

\- Alie, là c'est moi qui suis désolé, reconnut Warius, se décomposant légèrement. Tu sais donc…

\- Mes Tuteurs étaient déjà malades, mais les perturbations climatiques provoquées par les Erguls ont achevé leurs organismes… Ils n'auraient jamais dû revenir à la surface, en revanche ils l'ont fait pour moi, ainsi que ce dernier voyage… Pourquoi mon cœur doit à nouveau saigner au possible ?

\- C'est la vie, Alie…

\- Et je hais cette existence ! Elle me prive de mes congés, je repars à la poursuite d'un leurre, et je dois pleurer ceux qui ont été mes parents !

\- Je suis désolé, fit une énième fois Warius. Et en tant qu'amiral, je te renvoie en mission !

\- A tes ordres, je n'aurais jamais pu agir autrement ! Je pars, que dois-je faire ?

\- Toujours Le Spectre, gronda Warius en martyrisant ses dossiers papiers ainsi que les claviers de ses ordinateurs. Comment faire pour s'en débarrasser ? !

\- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi moi, si je puis poser cette question ? glissa le jeune homme.

\- Tu es le fils de tous les extrêmes, Alie ! avoua alors Warius. Tu pourrais tant comprendre les signes, bien qu'aucun ne se soit vraiment révélé, mais je te veux en traque encore et encore !

\- Je comprends…

\- Tu y vas, commandant Rheindenbach ?

\- Je pars ! obéit Alérian, saluant, se retirant.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Mon petit cœur…

Mais à la voix de son père, Alden n'en hurla que de plus belle.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, tenta encore Alérian en caressant le front de son fils qui se détourna, se raccrochant à sa mère.

Danéïre remit le petit à la nounou qui l'emmena à la voiture, toujours rageur et agité.

\- Il va se calmer, avec le temps, assura-t-elle. Il est tellement déçu. Il voulait faire tant de choses avec toi !

\- Et moi donc…

\- Et nous, rectifia doucement la jeune femme. Mais je comprends mieux que quiconque les impératifs des ordres Militaires ! Tu dois y aller ! Et alpague-moi ce Spectre, ça te rendra également ta sérénité !

\- Je suis insupportable, mon amour ?

\- Disons que tu es assez sur les nefs, reconnut Danéïre.

\- Je suis loin d'avoir atteint la sagesse de mon père et être capable d'accepter l'échec comme une leçon de vie positive…

\- Reviens-nous en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande, que j'exige même !

\- Je t'en fais le serment. Et dans la famille on tient toujours ses promesses !

Le cœur gros, Alérian se força à quitter les bras de son épouse et se dirigea vers sa navette de commandement qui allait l'amener au _Starlight_ qui se trouvait en orbite de Déa.

* * *

Après avoir fait le point du départ avec son second, la discussion entre les deux hommes avait pris un tour plus privé.

\- Et ton Anaëlle ? gloussa Alérian.

\- Ce n'est pas mon Anaëlle, se défendit Oshryn. C'est mon avocate ! Et vu que son cabinet traite des dossiers intergalactiques, elle est repartie depuis quelques jours déjà.

\- Ton divorce ?

\- J'ai signé tous les derniers papiers ce matin même.

\- Je suis navré…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. L'incompatibilité d'humeur et de travail avaient fini par avoir eu raison de notre couple ! C'est toi que je plains qui laisse femme et enfant chéris derrière toi. J'ai l'habitude, mais là c'est un rappel sous les ordres vraiment prématuré qui fait très mal, convint Alérian. Mais nous avons à trouver enfin le Spectre et nous mettrons tout en œuvre en ce but !

\- Mon amitié est là pour toi, Alie. Mon dévouement est là pour vous, commandant !

\- Je te sais gré des deux. Merci, Oshryn. Alors, toujours pas tenté par la piquante Anaëlle à la chevelure violette et aux yeux bruns ?

\- Je ne suis plus attiré par les poupées depuis mes dix ans, j'ai même revendu toute ma collection de jouets vintage, avec un substantiel bénéfice !

\- Une collection de poupées ? s'esclaffa Alérian, sans réelle moquerie. Des maisons de poupées aussi ?

\- Oui, en miniatures, mais elles je les ai toujours, elles décorent mon hôtel particulier, ça n'a jamais plu à mon mari…

\- Il s'était engagé en pleine connaissance de cause. Je supporte les amies bizarres de Dana : croque-mort, médecin-légiste, voyante, et toute la clique de midinettes qui viennent prendre le thé et ragoter tous les jeudis à l'heure du goûter…

\- D'où le fait que tu viennes me débusquer chez moi à ce moment, je comprends enfin !

\- … Tout comme Dana supporte mes sautes d'humeur de balafré mâle à l'orgueil démesuré, ma passion du shopping et les factures salées qui en découlent, ainsi que mes talents particuliers dont ces nouvelles ailes dont j'ai été doté et pour lesquelles je n'ai aucune explication !

Oshryn sourit.

\- Moi, j'en ai une : comme dans un jeu vidéo, plus tu progresses dans les niveaux, plus tu prends du pouvoir et donc ces talents se développent à mesure !

\- Pas idiot !

\- Alie, j'ai 123 de QI à la dernière évaluation Militaire ! Et toi ?

\- 175 !

Alérian, je n'arriverai donc jamais à te battre, quel que soit le domaine ! rit Oshryn.

\- Nous sommes amis, il n'y a aucune compétition, en quoi que ce soit. Je ne te révèle même pas le QI de mon père !

\- Vas-y, dis ! pria Oshryn dans un gloussement amusé.

\- Jamais, je suis bien trop jaloux de lui ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit le plus légendaire des navigateurs galactiques !

Alérian fit la grimace.

\- Sauf que le Spectre le vaut bien et que ça me prouve à nouveau mon impuissance face à lui, ragea-t-il.

\- Que te souffle ton instinct ? s'enquit Oshryn, sérieux, inquiet même des presciences dont son ami ne semblait pas conscient le premier !

\- Je commence à avoir peur de trouver le Spectre, et de ce qui pourrait arriver alors…

\- Notre Destroyer est invincible !

\- Non, aucun bâtiment ne l'est, soupira encore Alérian. J'ai d'ailleurs à aller passer prendre livraison d'un cuirassé flambant neuf !

\- Comment cela ?

Alérian éclata de rire, même si son cœur était dans la peine et qu'il avait bien davantage les larmes aux yeux en songeant au futur qui l'attendait, dans tous les domaines.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Entrant dans son bureau, Warius sursauta légèrement.

\- Que fiches-tu là ? !

\- Décidément, tu sembles faire un concours de politesse avec mon fils ! grinça Albator, tout de noir vêtu, sauf pour le col et les revers écarlates de sa tenue. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as convié, m'as donné toutes les facilités de vol, et finalement l'autorisation d'arrimage à un dock militaire ce qui au passage m'a déplu souverainement !

\- C'était le dock ou l'orbite simple et là mes cuirassés auraient attaqué le tien ! rétorqua Warius en tombant la veste et prenant place à sa table de travail, mettant fin à la veille de ses ordinateurs. Ce fut un sacré casse-tête militaro-administratif ! Je me suis fait de nouveaux ennemis technocrates, je te les dois ! Eux, ils ne savent rien de nos exploits dans les mers d'étoiles, ils ne peuvent comprendre, mais ils jugent sans pitié. J'ai beau être amiral, je demeure toujours sur un siège éjectable ! Tu repars ?

\- Je dois prêter main-forte à Alie !

\- Tu emmènes Chalandra ?

\- Elle refuse d'aller au domaine des Tuteurs d'Alie, pourtant ils le lui lèguent… Génial, j'ai une femme guerrière alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'écrire à la base ! Ça te fait rire ?

Warius mit un moment à se remettre de son hilarité.

\- Alérian d'abord avec ses chères études littéraires, et à présent Chalandra et son éditeur historique ! Tu as cartonné, vieux Pirate !

Albator ne put réfréner un sourire.

\- En revanche, le roman de Chalandra n'a été édité qu'à un seul exemplaire, avec une épaisse couverture de cuir, relié à la très ancienne. Elle me l'a offert en cadeau de mariage, sachant que je redoutais que ma vie soit exposée à tous vents ! Tous ces secrets, et en cuisinant mes équipages, elle en a déterré plus d'un, mais ils demeureront à jamais entre elle et moi, même Alérian n'en saura jamais rien !

Le grand brun balafré émit ensuite une sorte de rugissement.

\- Warius, tu as renvoyé mon unique fils dans la mer d'étoiles, à la poursuite d'un Spectre qui lui damne le pion depuis presque trois ans !

Warius soupira.

\- Alie ne va surtout pas bien depuis que je l'ai lancé sur la piste du Spectre, je ne l'ignore pas, avoua-t-il, sans surprise pour son interlocuteur. Ses échecs successifs dans cette poursuite dans le vide le minent, le détruisent… Il ne parvient pas à réaliser qu'il doit apprendre de ses échecs.

\- Je le lui ai dit, mais il n'a pas voulu le comprendre au final ! reconnut le grand brun balafré. Alie n'a pu que repartir en fureur, l'esprit troublé par cette rage. J'ai peur pour lui, Warius !

\- Pourquoi donc crois-tu que t'ai-je prié de rester alors que ton fils partait, et bien que je sache que tu mourais d'envie de le devancer où qu'il aille ! ? J'avais besoin que tu me confirmes mes craintes !

\- Formi, Warius… Mais ça ne nous aide pas, ni Alie ni moi… Combien de temps comptes-tu me retenir ? siffla rageusement Albator.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Aurais-tu des infos que ni Alie ni moi ne sachions ?

Aux soupirs de son ami de sept ans son cadet, Albator redouta soudain le pire.

\- Warius ! Avoue, sinon j'ai les moyens de te faire parler !

\- Je sais… Mais ces renseignements pourraient mettre en péril la traque d'Alérian. J'ai envoyé ton commandant Rheindenbach de fils en mission précoce car le Spectre a trop souvent – sur les deux dernières années – frappé des cibles proches du vol du _Starlight _! Une affaire personnelle, je le comprends, je l'ai rédigé de façon officieuse, mais aucun de mes bâtiments de guerre n'a à le savoir… Alie doit se mesurer au Spectre, c'est l'évidence. Sinon, jamais je n'aurais arraché ce merveilleux gosse à sa famille !

Albator martela du poing la table de travail de l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Et à moi, quel rôle réserves-tu dans ta pantomime ?

\- J'aurais tant souhaité que Chalandra ne soit pas sur l'_Arcadia_…

\- La ferme ! Aboule ton plan, jeune bureaucrate ! hurla Albator.

Le grand brun balafré eut un autre soupir qui ressemblait davantage à un sanglot.

\- Je pars moi aussi à la traque à ce Spectre ! C'est bien ce que tu attendais de moi, sacré manipulateur de première, non ? !

\- En effet. Tu es le meilleur guerrier des mers d'étoiles que je connaisse ! Le Spectre est une terreur absolue, Alie s'est battu contre des horreurs extra-galactiques mais rien ne l'a préparé à cet adversaire insaisissable et surpuissant !

\- Parce que moi… ?

\- Tu es un génie militaro-pirate ! Tu peux te sortir de toutes les situations, pas Alie et son cœur de jeune papa !

\- J'y vais !

Warius pianota sur les claviers de ses ordinateurs.

\- Alie ne se trompait pas, tu devais te trouver aux alentours des Falaises d'Orkathon ! Je t'envoie là-bas via les cercles de passages de nos satellites, ainsi que ceux de nos alliés. Bon voyage, Albator !

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi… Et si ce Spectre en veut personnellement à Alie pour une raison inconnue, cela risque de très mal finir. Alérian l'ignore, il ne saura pas se préparer à cause de ta manie de la rétention d'informations ! Quand je reviendrai, quand on se verra, je te casserai la gueule pour tes complots !

\- A ton service, murmura Warius alors qu'Albator quittait rageusement le bureau.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Ignorant tout de la houleuse discussion entre son père et son amiral, Alérian ne s'occupait que de son Destroyer qui filait à pleine vitesse vers les Falaises d'Orkathon.

En un réflexe habituel, Oshryn quitta son poste et se dirigea vers le fauteuil de commandement.

\- Tu souris presque béatement !

\- J'aurai bientôt le cadeau de mon père

\- Alie, tu es un enfant !

\- Et fier de l'être ! rit Alérian. Bien que j'aie à devenir très rapidement adulte pour affronter la situation actuelle… J'ai la responsabilité de l'équipage de ce bâtiment, c'est tout ce dont je dois prendre garde !

Le jeune homme s'assombrit ensuite.

\- Oshryn…

\- Oui, Alie ?

\- J'ai eu peur durant toutes les années contre les Erguls. Mais jamais une telle panique face à ce Spectre, avoua Alérian. Et au final en dépit de toutes mes sautes d'humeur qui ont éreinté mon entourage le plus bienveillant, bien moins pour mon déshonneur grandissant que pour la folie de ce tueur !

Oshryn fronça les sourcils, livrant ses réflexions de plusieurs mois également.

\- Et si c'était Gamalthine ?

\- Non, sa petite flottille est trop identifiable…

\- Et toi tu hérites d'un cuirassé flamboyant, et peu discret au possible !

\- Aucune importance, comme toujours je serai sous mode furtif, et donc personne ne me verra ! Mais j'ai très envie de mon cadeau ! Ensuite, je lâcherai toute ma fureur envers ce Spectre !

\- Nous n'attendons tous que cela, commandant, assura Oshryn. Mais, ne perds-pas contre lui, compris ?

\- A tes ordres !

* * *

En pause, sur la mezzanine du Mess des Officiers qui était aménagée en salon de détente, avec un dôme vitré offrant une vue imprenable sur l'espace, Alérian et Oshryn se détendaient en savourant des fruits frais.

\- Pourquoi les Falaises d'Orkathon ? questionna le second du Destroyer. Le Spectre y traînerait, un peu stupidement, depuis des semaines et des semaines ?

\- Connais-tu ces Falaises, Oshryn ? rétorqua plutôt Alérian.

\- Non… Je n'étudierai la question que lorsque nous serons en approche. Je ne sais me concentrer que sur une seule question à la fois comme tu ne l'ignores pas !

\- Je demanderai également le max d'infos le moment venu, convint encore Alérian. Mais mon père m'a parlé de ces Falaises. Ce sont des amas d'astéroïdes, figés, de la taille de planètes – et donc autant de caches possibles, la planque idéale pour un Spectre ! Je suppose qu'il doit préparer ses prochaines opérations, d'où le fait qu'il rôde à ces coordonnées. S'il y a d'autres explications, elles ne m'ont pas encore effleuré l'esprit !

\- Ça viendra, assura Oshryn avec un clin d'œil complice. Tu as une imagination débordante !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela nous soit d'une grande utilité…

\- Bien sûr que si ! approuva le second blond du _Starlight_. C'est la manifestation de ta prévisible imprévisibilité !

\- Hilarant, grinça Alérian avant de lentement se lever, le regard levé vers les plafonniers, observant la salle comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

\- Alie ? interrogea Oshryn Ludjinchraft.

\- Je perçois quelque chose, mais je suis incapable de déterminer de quoi il peut bien s'agir…

\- Détectes-tu quoi que ce soit, Rahog ? jeta le blond second du Destroyer à l'adresse de l'ordinateur central.

\- Absolument rien, lieutenant !

Oshryn quitta son fauteuil mais comme il s'approchait de son ami à la crinière d'acajou, les ailes de cristal de ce dernier s'ouvrirent de toute leur envergure !

\- Alie ! Replie-moi ça immédiatement ! glapit Oshryn. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu finirais par blesser quelqu'un avec ces ailes !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien se défendit Alérian en reculant précipitamment. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait sortir… Je me sens bizarre…

\- Comment cela ? paniqua presque littéralement le jeune homme blond.

\- Des frissouillis dans le ventre, comme lorsque tu montes trop haut en balançoire et ensuite que tu redescends… souffla Alérian.

\- Balançoire ? s'inquiéta Oshryn.

Mais il s'affola complètement quand la silhouette de son ami s'effaça lentement, et disparut tout à fait !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- J'ai déjà été ici… Je déteste les situations qui se répètent cela n'a rien de surprenant et ça barbe tout le monde !

\- Erreur, jeune Humain ! rétorqua une voix profonde et grave résonnant dans les jardins parfumés et luxuriants, bien que personne ne soit visible ! Mon Sanctuaire est unique. Et qu'importe s'il ranime des souvenirs en toi, c'est bien ta première et dernière venue ici !

\- Je ne pense pas trop apprécier la fin de ton algarade, grommela Alérian en recouvrant entièrement ses esprits, mais encore trop faible que pour se relever. Si tu voulais que je ne quitte jamais ce Sanctuaire, il fallait me tuer avant que je ne revienne à moi ! Tu as forcé mes ailes à se déployer !

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de toi ici.

\- Formi… Que me veux-tu ? Et pour commencer, si tu m'as fait venir c'est que tu sais qui je suis, moi en revanche… ?

\- Je suis Khérem.

\- Toujours formi… Toi être inconnu au bataillon !

\- Voilà une façon bien primitive et même familière de s'exprimer pour un être de ta classe ! poursuivit celui qui n'était qu'une voix immatérielle.

Alérian ricana, parvenant au moins à se mettre à genoux, mais pas plus, les vertiges l'empêchant toujours une station verticale.

\- Je suis un gamin mal dégrossi et même impertinent quand il en a l'occasion ! rétorqua-t-il. Et à l'échelle de la vie éternelle de ceux étant les maîtres d'un Sanctuaire, je ne dois sembler n'être qu'une larve Humaine pour vous. Je le sais !

\- Exact. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Alérian Rheindenbach Von Rudelheim !

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te venir en aide pour que tu me tues ensuite ?

\- Pardon ? fit alors le Gardien de Sanctuaire toujours invisible, avec une véritable interrogation surprise dans la voix.

\- Tu as dit en accueil que ce serait mon unique passage ici. Je ne repartirai donc pas, pas vivant en tout cas. Je suis un jeune Humain, mais pas un idiot même s'il m'arrive de percuter avec retard ! Alors, exécute-moi immédiatement, finis-en, si tout doit se terminer ainsi !

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Alérian. Tu es un être exceptionnel, l'unique actuel de ta génération – car ils seront d'autres à l'avenir, balafrés et superbes – voilà pourquoi je t'ai escamoté de ta passerelle, de bien outrecuidante manière j'en conviens !

Alérian fronça les sourcils, parvenant enfin à se relever.

\- Et une très mauvaise façon de négocier ! siffla le jeune homme. Tu m'as séparé de mon Destroyer, mon équipage s'inquiète, n'espère donc pas que je te viendrai en aide !

\- Je vais essayer de te faire comprendre pourquoi je me suis résolu à agir ainsi. Je vais rendre à ce Sanctuaire l'apparence qui est désormais la sienne depuis des décennies.

* * *

De somptueux vergers éternels, les jardins s'étaient transformés en montagnes peu hospitalières et désolées, le vent cinglant, l'air chargé de souffre, le sol autant que le ciel rougeoyant et frémissant de tonnerre.

\- C'est quoi ce foutoir ? ! glapit Alérian qui, par réflexe, avait volontairement fait apparaître ses ailes de cristal. A quoi joues-tu, inconnu ?

\- Je suis là ! fit la voix profonde et gutturale.

Et à l'apparition du dragon noir, Alérian regretta les moments où son interlocuteur était invisible !

\- Khérem ?

\- Il n'y a plus que moi ici, je suis donc bien Khérem !

\- Formi…

\- Tu n'as donc que ce mot à la bouche ? ragea l'immense lézard ailé. D'après ce que je m'étais laissé dire, au vu de tes exploits, je m'attendais à quelqu'un de bien moins immature, même de la part d'une larve Humaine !

\- Si tu crois qu'en m'insultant je pourrais t'aider, même sous la menace, tu te mets ta queue en pointe dans l'œil jusqu'à la gueule !

\- Ce que tu peux être horripilant pour un si petit être ! rugit Khérem du haut de ses dix mètres !

Les cornes du dragon ayant projeté une sorte de vague d'énergie, Alérian voltigea dans les airs, prenant un rude contact avec le sol de rocailles, s'y déchirant l'uniforme et surtout les chairs de tout le corps sur les arêtes coupantes comme du rasoir.

Depuis le promontoire d'où il avait nargué son invité involontaire, Khérem s'envola dans le battement assourdissant de ses ailes, effectuant des cercles autour du corps inanimé d'Alérian.

\- Saleté d'êtres Humains, vous n'êtes donc capables que de destructions et non de futur ? J'ai été bien stupide de croire aux paroles de Lumiane la Déesse Dorée… Si le Spectre ne te tue pas, c'est moi qui ai à le faire !

Hurlant, Khérem cracha du feu, encore et encore.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Dans l'atmosphère surchauffée d'une forge, mais plus vraisemblablement d'un cœur de volcan, Alérian reprit péniblement connaissance, vidé de ses forces, incapable de se défendre.

\- Mais par les Dieux, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? C'est ton intention depuis l'instant même où j'ignorais même ton existence ! ? Pourquoi faire durer ton plaisir sadique ? Enfin, j'imagine que c'est ton envie de Gardien de Sanctuaire tout-puissant alors que je ne bats que de mes premières nouvelles ailes…

Alérian serra les poings, faisant à nouveau face au grand Dragon Noir.

\- Mais, en réalité, tu ne veux pas ma mort, je l'ai compris. Comme d'hab., il m'a fallu le temps… Et si ces jardins paradisiaques se sont mués en désert montagneux cela signifie que ton Sanctuaire est moribond…

\- Il est mort ! rectifia Khérem de sa voix hurlante de lézard surdimensionné.

\- Même si j'avais pu le vouloir, après ce que tu m'as fait subir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais apporté un quelconque appui ! jeta avec fureur Alérian.

Le jeune homme tâta ensuite son corps.

\- Tu as guéri mes blessures ! ?

\- Oui, évidemment ! J'étais le Grand Dragon Guérisseur des Maux, mais j'étais trop « bon » pour certains de mes pairs, j'entravais leurs rêves de fureur destructrice. Ils ont attaqué et détruit mon Sanctuaire jardins de paix pour de petits dragons…

\- C'est triste, mais je n'y peux rien, grogna Alérian en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. J'aimerais rejoindre mon Destroyer, j'ai moi aussi un combat à mener !

\- Je peux te faire un cadeau ? interrogea soudain, et de façon totalement imprévue, Khérem.

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

\- Je te le donne quand même. Il est mon testament, la preuve de mon existence, un jour. Adieu, Alérian Rheindenbach Von Rudelheim !

\- Misère… murmura Alérian avant qu'un autre flux de flammes généré par Khérem ne l'embrase.

* * *

S'agitant entre les draps, le corps en feu, Alérian marmonna dans son délire.

\- A boire…

Mais même après trois gobelets qu'Oshryn avait remplis et apportés, Alérian se débattait toujours dans ses cauchemars, sa fièvre faisant exploser les thermomètres.

\- Alie… ? gémit Oshryn en passant une compresse fraîche sur le visage et le cou de son ami, la posant dans sa nuque, l'enroulant autour des poignets. Je vais te rafraîchir autant que possible, Alie, mais réveille-toi !

Elong, le Mécanoïde médecin-chef du _Starlight_ s'approcha du jeune second blond.

\- Je ne t'ai autorisé que quelques minutes. Retires-toi à présent, s'il te plait, lieutenant Ludjinchraft !

\- Mais Alie va si mal…

\- Pour une raison inconnue, il est dévoré de fièvre, brûlant comme s'il était tombé dans un puits en fusion… Les propos de ses délires ne m'apprennent rien… Et puis, il y a…

Oshryn s'assombrit.

\- Oui, il y a… Impossible à détruire, il résiste à tout, et il n'est pas capable de déterminer de quoi il s'agit ! se lamenta le jeune homme blond. Mais en tant que second de ce Destroyer, je ne peux tolérer que ce « truc » soit à bord !

\- Alérian doit le savoir…

\- Il était inconscient en étant renvoyé ici, et puis ce « truc » est arrivé… Il faut absolument que notre commandant reprenne conscience ! Et si son évanouissement devait perdurer, j'évacuerai ce « truc » via le vide-ordures ! Compris, Médecin-Chef Elgond ? Vous avaliserez mes décisions ?

\- Sans le commandant conscient, oui. L'autorité à bord vous revient, ainsi qu'à moi. Et je vous suivrai, lieutenant Ludjinchraft.

\- Merci. J'espère ne pas devoir en arriver là, Alie ne me pardonnerait jamais !

Soucieux, désespéré, Oshryn quitta le Centre Hospitalier du _Starlight_.

* * *

Inconscient, le corps dolent, l'esprit à la dérive – son corps allongé sur un lit d'hôpital - Alérian eut la familière impression de quitter son enveloppe physique, se déplaçant à l'état d'étrange fantôme au sein des coursives de son propre Destroyer.

« Khérem, que m'as-tu donc fait, saleté de lézard ? ! ».

Alérian se mordit les lèvres, au sang.

« Tu prétendais ne pas vouloir me tuer, mais on dirait que tu m'as infligé pire, et je ne comprends pas ! ?'.

Le jeune homme serra les poings avec rage, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir ce que tu m'as fait ramener à bord alors que j'étais dans les pommes… ».


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Ayant pratiquement pris son commandant par le bras, à peine remis sur pieds, Oshryn l'avait entraîné entre ascenseurs et coursives du Destroyer.

\- Viens voir ce que tu as ramené de ton étrange périple !

\- Mais, je n'ai que cette hâte…

Alérian se figea soudain devant la pièce d'un de ses entrepôts.

\- C'est quoi ça… ? !

\- Un œuf ? risqua son second blond.

\- Brillante déduction, ça en a tout l'aspect, sauf que ça fait deux mètres de haut ! On doit s'occuper de ce truc ?

\- Tu t'es rématérialisé avec lui. Tu es parti au Centre Hospitalier, on a mis cette chose sous projecteurs de couveuse !

Alérian frémit.

\- Il va bientôt éclore…

\- Alie !

\- Je le sens ! C'est concret ! Oui, quoi qu'il y ait dans cet œuf, ça va venir au monde !

\- Alie, tu délires toujours !

\- Oshryn, ma température est revenue à la normale, j'ai tous mes esprits, mes forces me sont revenues, rétorqua Alérian. Je commence à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé sur ce fugace Sanctuaire… Il voulait…

Alérian frémit soudain de tout son être.

\- Je me suis tellement trompé ! Khérem était une femelle ! Elle m'a confié son dernier œuf…

Oshryn se racla la gorge, paniqué, s'étant par réflexe reculé.

\- Quoi, il y a un bébé dragon dans cet œuf que nous gardons sous couveuse ?

\- Je crois… murmura Alérian en battant en retraite, avant de s'effondrer, quelques pas plus loin.

* * *

Pas trop rassuré, Albator avait pris contact avec le Destroyer de la République Indépendante.

\- Commandant Rheindenbach ! Lieutenant Ludjinchraft ! Prenez mon appel, je vous prie ! ?

\- Vous êtes un Pirate ! grinça Rahog l'ordinateur principal. Je n'ai rien à vous rendre comme compte !

\- Je suis le père du commandant…

\- Je sais, capitaine, Albator. Mais mon commandant est hospitalisé, à nouveau inconscient, et mon lieutenant dirige le _Starlight_ de toutes ses forces.

\- Rahog…

\- Le _Starlight_ est mon Destroyer, je ne peux autoriser un Pirate à…

\- Je comprends, Rahog, intervint Toshiro. Mais d'ordinateur à ordinateur, il faut vraiment qu'on s'entende !

\- Mais…

\- Albator, laisse-moi intercéder, pour une fois, je te prie ! jeta l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Si tu m'amènes à mon fils, j'accepterai tout ! Décide ce têtu ordinateur !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine !

* * *

Endormi, sous somnifères encore, le corps épuisé, Alérian se laissait guider par les visions de ses rêves.

S'étant levé en ombre spectrale, il était revenu à l'énorme couveuse abritant l'œuf du présumé bébé dragon.

« Mais, pourquoi un dragon ? ! ».

Des ondes imperceptibles se propagèrent à travers la salle, provenant de l'œuf qui devenait de plus en plus en rouge !

« Mais un dragon est et sera toujours l'emblème familial ! Au palais des Kaiser Von Rudelheim, il y avait des dragons sur le blason ! Et nous les grands lézards ailés n'abandonneront jamais aucun de ceux de ta lignée, le moment venu ! ».

Alérian eut un profond soupir.

\- Je me fous du passé ! J'ai déjà bien du mal avec la réalité du jour… Pourquoi Khérem, ta mère, t'a-t-elle collé à moi, à mon insu ? !

\- Elle espérait que tu prennes soin de moi…

\- Tu es une Dragonne, tu n'as rien à faire dans mon monde. Et j'ai déjà bien assez d'emmerdes ainsi ! Reste dans ton œuf, ça me fera des vacances !

\- Trop tard…

\- De quoi ? ! glapit le fantôme d'Alérian.

\- Je vais bientôt éclore !

\- Non, retiens-toi !

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible… J'arrive !

\- Mes commandos vont te trucider !

Et à l'horreur d'Alérian, l'œuf se fissura lentement, puis les débris volèrent en éclat, l'aveuglant.

Un bébé dragon noir piailla.

\- Je suis Zunia.

\- Va te faire foutre !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?

\- Désolé pour toi, Oshryn, mais cette réplique est destinée exclusivement à mon père ! rétorqua Alérian en entrant sur la passerelle, se dirigeant vers son grand fauteuil noir de commandement. C'est ma place !

\- Le Dr Elong ne t'a pas autorisé à reprendre ton poste. Ton état est bien trop instable : tu passes bien trop de la fièvre presque comateuse à l'hypothermie ! D'ailleurs, tu donnes juste l'impression de devoir t'écrouler une fois de plus !

\- Raison de plus pour me rendre mon siège !

Le second du _Starlight_ se leva précipitamment.

\- Oui, mets vite ton postérieur là-dessus avant que je ne doive à nouveau te ramasser par terre ! Mais c'est toujours moi qui assume l'intérim, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

Alérian grimaça, conscient de sa faiblesse générale, plus éprouvé par quelques heures au Sanctuaire de Khérem que par des jours d'entraînement intensif !

\- Je peux poser des questions au moins ? grinça-t-il.

Oshryn acquiesça de la tête.

\- Je suppose que tu veux me parler de l'œuf ! ?

\- Il s'est brisé. Qu'avez-vous fait du contenu, d'elle ?

Le jeune homme blond tressaillit.

\- Un format miniature de dragon est sorti de l'œuf, en effet, comment peux-tu le savoir tu étais dans les vapes ! ? Quant à savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, on n'a pas trop osé s'approcher ! Et comme c'est un bébé par contre et que nous ignorons quelle dose de tranquillisants il faudrait, on n'a pas non plus envie de le tuer, enfin la tuer ! Mais content de ton passage ce jour, on aimerait vraiment bien savoir ce qu'on doit en faire ? !

\- Comme si je le savais ! On l'a nourrie ?

\- C'est un bébé, on lui a donné du lait. Elle en boit des litres mais semblent toujours aussi affamée ! Rahog se renseigne sur les dragons et leurs besoins spécifiques. On la remettra à un zoo dès que nous en aurons l'occasion. A présent que tu as fait ton petit tour, tu veux bien réintégrer ton appart et te reposer ?

\- D'accord…

Fronçant les sourcils, Oshryn suivit des yeux son ami qui se retirait.

« Toi, tu mijotes quelque chose dans ton tordu petit cerveau ! Je donnerais cher pour savoir quoi ! ».

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur, Alérian jeta un ordre aux senseurs vocaux.

\- Emmène-moi à la cage de la Dragonne !

Dans une sorte de fosse, une grille l'empêchant de s'en envoler, au cas où ses petites ailes auraient pu emporter son poids bien qu'elle mesure à peine un mètre pour sans doute une trentaine de kilos, Zunia leva la tête vers celui qui l'observait. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu.

\- Dis-moi plutôt si ça te fait plaisir ? grogna Alérian en balançant un quartier de viande dans la fosse.

La Dragonne se jeta sur la portion et la déchiqueta à belles dents.

Alérian posa la main sur son ventre.

\- C'est toi qui me fais tous ces frissons ?

Zunia frappa le sol d'une de ses pattes arrière.

Alérian eut un profond soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais appliquer l'idée qui m'est passée par la tête…

Entrant dans l'appartement de son compagnon à deux pattes, Zunia fureta rapidement avant d'aller se réfugier derrière une tenture en gémissant de peur.

* * *

Dans ses rêves agités, Alérian se débattit face à un Alden qui le rejetait. Le jeune homme sanglota, triste au possible, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il était en plein sommeil.

Se réveillant, il aperçut Zunia qui frémissait, presque en larmes elle aussi, s'agitant sur le tapis doux qui était le sien et où elle avait fini par se plaire.

\- Zunia…

Se levant, le jeune homme tenta d'apaiser le bébé Dragon de caresses.

Zunia eut un soupir, se calma, se collant contre Alérian qui accepta le corps étrange, écailleux et chaud de la Dragonne.

\- Mais de quoi un Dragon comme toi peut donc bien avoir peur ?

Mais flattant le corps étrangement chaud du reptile, Alérian se sentit lui-même curieusement apaisé.

Zunia lâcha une longue langue bifide, flattant ses petites babines, se rassérénant, ayant presque un sourire, s'apaisant, se rendormant contre son étrange ami à deux pattes.

\- Superbe beauté, murmura Alérian alors que la Dragonneaude léchait ses larmes avant de blottir contre sa joue son énorme museau de bébé !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Albator grimaça.

\- Tu es bien gardé, commandant, ni tes ordis ni ton second ne me laissent t'approcher !

\- Tu devrais peut-être rejeter la faute sur tes emblèmes Pirates ? Quoi qu'il n'y ait pas de bonne bannière : moi on me tire dessus parce que je suis un Militaire ! rétorqua Alérian.

\- Tu as surtout une mine épouvantable, remarqua son père, la mine soucieuse.

\- C'est de ta faute !

\- De quoi ? s'étrangla le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas une mouche sur notre blason plutôt qu'un dragon ? ! glapit le jeune homme.

\- Je ne comprends pas… murmura Albator qui avait étreint son fils un long moment, lui-même venu sur le _Starlight_ après être enfin parvenu à le rejoindre. Par les Dieux, c'est quoi ça ! jeta-t-il alors que Zunia venait de trottiner jusqu'aux jambes d'Alérian, se protégeant entre elles.

\- Tu ne reconnais pas notre emblème, version miniature ? C'est une Dragonne bien sûr !

\- Evidemment… Tu l'as trouvée où, dans une pochette surprise ?

\- Non, dans un œuf !

\- Ne joue donc pas avec mes pieds, Alie. Faisons le point !

\- C'est Warius qui t'envoie ?

\- Il aimerait le penser, mais je n'obéis qu'à moi-même et à l'appel du sang familial !

\- Chalandra ?

\- Doc Bong a fini par avoir les arguments médicaux pour la faire rapatrier en urgence vers Déa. Sa grossesse devient pénible, je ne la voulais plus à bord !

\- Tu as eu raison. Mais elle a dû râler un max !

\- C'est peu de le dire ! Je me suis fait avoiner comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer !

\- Je crois que j'aurais aimé assister à cela !

\- Tu m'étonnes, infernal garnement ! Et tu as toujours une mine déplorable…

* * *

En accord, Rahog et Toshiro avaient fait le point de la situation, relayant les informations dans la salle de réunion du commandant du _Starlight_.

\- Les Falaises d'Orkathon sont toutes proches. Ces démesurés planétoïdes sont autant de cache pour le ou les vaisseaux du Spectre. Chaque instant du vol sera un risque mortel.

Rahog intervint.

\- C'est notre serment de vie ou de mort, capitaine Albator. Vous n'avez pas à prendre de tels risques !

\- Je suis là de mon unique volonté. Je prends la responsabilité de ma vie, et mon équipage me suit, il a été prévenu, il n'a pas voulu quitter son poste, aucun d'entre eux ! Poursuis, je te prie, Rahog.

\- Notre Destroyer sera en Etat d'Alerte niveau 5, le maximum, reprit l'ordinateur central du _Starlight_. Nous nous tiendrons prêts à toute opération, qu'il s'agisse d'attaquer ou d'en subir une. La Traque au Spectre n'a jamais été si proche, si concrète quasi, mais elle va soumettre bâtiment et organismes à rudes épreuves. Et cela pourrait durer longtemps. Je suis intemporel, éternel, mais ce sont les êtres vivants à ce bord qui me font « vivre ».

\- Les Mécanoïdes ont tes qualités, Rahog, jeta Alérian en martelant du bout des doigts sa casquette. Et ils sont programmés pour pouvoir réagir à tout ! Même si quelques-uns d'entre nous devaient tomber de fatigue, ils sont tout à fait aptes à prendre la relève. Mais je ne veux pas envisager l'option où nous tomberions d'épuisement ! Papa, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour nous aider, et pas dans une configuration de combat ?

De la tête, Albator approuva.

\- Je volerai en retrait, à bonne distance derrière toi. Si jamais ça devait barder ou si la fatigue venait à avoir raison de vous, je prendrais la relève le temps nécessaire.

\- Tes Pirates vont s'offusquer… marmonna Alérian. Tu es mon père, mais pas au point que tu…

\- Aucun n'ignore que j'ai été moi aussi Militaire ! On n'abandonne pas de vieux réflexes !

\- Sois prudent, papa. Pirates et Militaires ne font jamais bon ménage… Et les trois-quarts de ce nouvel équipage depuis quatre ans ne sont pas tes fidèles des premiers temps – il ne reste que Rei, Yattaran, Maji, et une poignée du premier voyage.

\- Je me débrouillerai, assura le grand Pirate balafré en effleurant fugitivement l'épaule de son fils.

\- Réunion clôturée ! jeta Alérian en éteignant son ordinateur, le refermant. Papa, tu peux rester si tu veux. Mais avant les grandes fatigues, reposons-nous tous ! C'est un ordre !

Tous se levèrent alors.

\- Zunia ! appela Alérian à l'adresse de la Dragonneaude couchée sous la longue table.

Zunia se dandina jusqu'au jeune homme qui s'accroupit pour lui glisser un collier autour du cou. Elle exécuta alors quelques roulades de plaisir, sa queue se terminant en pointe frétillant presque comme celle d'un jeune chien.

\- On le lui enlèvera au zoo, remarqua Oshryn qui rassemblait tablettes et communicateur interne.

\- Zoo ! se récria Albator.

\- Oui, c'est la meilleure et la seule solution ! gronda Alérian en quittant la salle de réunion à grands pas, sa casquette vissée sous le bras, empruntant le court couloir le ramenant à ses appartements privés où il se jeta sur son lit et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil, éreinté.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Se réveillant lentement, Alérian découvrit son père à son chevet.

\- Papa, je suis assez grand pour me passer de nounou !

\- Tu n'en as jamais eue. Lhora a toujours veillé sur tes mauvais rêves ou maladies d'enfant. Tes Tuteurs ont toujours été là pour toi. A présent, il n'y a donc plus que moi ! Tu vas devoir me supporter, mon grand !

\- J'aime. Mais j'ai peur pour toi… Tu n'as pas à te mêler de cette traque au Spectre, tu cours des risques ainsi que ton équipage, pour un combat qui n'est pas le vôtre…

\- Le Spectre te menace, il ne peut qu'avoir affaire à moi ! Cela a toujours été ainsi, Alie ! Tu peux aller te doucher, ce n'est plus le temps pour une grasse matinée. Ensuite, reprends le commandement de ton Destroyer !

\- Mais, le Doc Humanoïde Elong…

\- … t'a déclaré bon pour le service durant la nuit ! Au boulot, commandant Rheindenbach !

Alérian se leva lentement.

\- Je vais me doucher, ça va peut-être me réveiller…

Albator s'assit sur le lit de son fils et vit soudain Zunia y sauter, faisant claquer sa mâchoire.

\- Ne t'affole pas, lézardette, je n'ai pas l'intention de piquer son lit à ton ami !

Fronçant le sourcil, Albator se redressa, s'approchant des portes de la salle de bain.

\- Dis donc, Alie, as-tu une idée de la taille adulte de ton nouvel animal de compagnie, parce que ça risque d'être chaud et un chouya plus compliqué à gérer ? !

* * *

\- La question de ton père n'est pas idiote, remarqua Oshryn en tendant une tasse de café à son commandant arrivé tiré à quatre épingles, la casquette vissée sur la tête, sur la passerelle. Ta Zunia risque de vite devenir un tantinet envahissante !

Alérian eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

\- Elle ne va pas grandir du jour au lendemain. J'ai au contraire largement le temps d'aviser ! Voici donc ces fameuses Falaises d'Orkathon !

Plutôt impressionné, Alérian fixa les colossales formations soudées d'astéroïdes, qui pour l'instant semblaient encore bien loin. Ça va être une sacrée navigation que de se glisser entre ces astéroïdes…

\- Je redoute plutôt le Spectre, s'il a continué de traîner dans le coin et qu'il nous attend de pied ferme, glissa le second du _Starlight_.

\- Cela n'a quand même aucun sens qu'il ait stagné ici durant toutes ces semaines ! glapit Alérian. Cela n'a stratégiquement aucun sens ! Et le Spectre a prouvé par ses exactions qu'il était un tacticien redoutable, anticipatif au possible.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a un lien avec le fait que notre amiral ait envoyé ton père ici – même s'il serait certainement arrivé encore plus vite de sa propre initiative !

\- Quoi qu'en disent les rumeurs, je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers de l'amiral Zéro. Cela serait contraire à l'éthique. Et l'amiral a bien trop de probité que pour s'abaisser à du copinage, grinça encore Alérian.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu insinuer, fit précipitamment le blond second du Destroyer. Je voulais juste avancer l'hypothèse que l'amiral avait des informations sous la main dont il ne faisait pas part, justement, sauf peut-être à ton père !

\- Je ne suis au courant de rien.

\- Et que soufflent tes pressentiments ?

\- Que l'on va en baver. Cette fois, il y a aura confrontation !

\- Je redoutais que tu répondes ça…

* * *

Sautillant après un papillon ou autre camarade de jeu imaginaire, Zunia avait rejoint Alérian, se couchant derrière son fauteuil noir.

N'ayant pas vu, ou indifférent à la Dragonne, ce dernier avait poursuivi sa discussion avec son père.

\- Tu as vu Alden avant de quitter la planète de Warius ?

\- Oui.

\- Il m'en veut toujours ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca va durer longtemps ?

\- Non.

\- Papa !

Albator vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son rejeton à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Alden est un tout petit garçon, en pleine détresse parce que son papa est parti beaucoup plus tôt qu'il n'était prévu.

\- Je n'ai pas su tenir cette promesse envers lui…

\- Mais l'amour d'Alden pour toi est plus fort que tout. Il n'est pas vraiment en colère. Il ne comprend pas surtout. Il va s'apaiser, ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand.

\- Merci, papa. Je lui parlerai un peu plus tard.

\- Nous entrons sur le territoire des Falaises d'Orkathon, prévint Rahog, le grand ordinateur du _Starlight_.

« Maintenant, j'espère que tu viendras à moi, Spectre, je ne vais pas passer toute ma vie à te traquer ! », souhaita Alérian.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Le Spectre avait associé sa mise à son nom : manteau à capuchon d'un gris perle, masque blanc avec juste des fentes noires pour les yeux et la bouche, ledit masque dissimulant un transformateur de voix la rendant métallique.

Son Vassal s'approcha : grand et très maigre, les cheveux immaculés démesurément long, en combinaison sombre et hautes bottes le gainant jusqu'au cuisse, le maquillage outrancier accentuant son allure androgyne.

\- Te voilà enfin, Brohen ! fit le Spectre.

\- Le Destroyer et le cuirassé sont arrivés dans la zone, Votre Grâce. Le Pirate est aussitôt passé sous bouclier occulteur.

\- Aucune importance, il ne peut que suivre à la trace le _Starlight_ de son imposteur de rejeton ! gronda le Spectre. Mais ce cuirassé ne m'intéresse pas, je le soufflerai uniquement s'il se met entre ma proie et moi – ce qui me fera coup double au passage puisque c'est ce qu'il ne manquera pas de faire !

\- Quels sont les ordres pour nos escadrilles de Sentinelles ? reprit Brohen.

\- On les a laissés venir tranquillement. On va donc suivre leur progression, ensuite je leur tomberai dessus à l'endroit et au moment que j'aurai choisi !

\- A vos ordres, Votre Grâce !

Le second s'étant retiré, le Spectre se déplaça dans la bulle de verre qui surplombait le vaisseau en forme de sceptre qui était son QG mobile.

« Le moment est arrivé, je l'ai préparé ! Des mois que je t'appâte, Alérian Rheindenbach ! Zéro a fini par comprendre et te renvoyer ici en urgence ! Je pense que la confrontation va être très amusante ! En revanche, pour toi, la surprise risque de l'être beaucoup moins !

Glissant les mains à l'intérieur de ses longues manches, il demeura un interminable moment à fixer l'espace.

* * *

\- Tu as ta communication ouverte, commandant, prévint Rahog l'ordinateur central.

\- Merci, fit Alérian en bondissant de son lit où il était assis, joystick de sa console de jeu au bout des doigts, se précipitant vers la table où était ouvert son ordinateur.

\- Danéïre !

\- J'avais tellement peur que la liaison ne passe pas, avoua la jeune femme au teint hâlé et à l'abondante chevelure d'ébène. Nos ordis ont mis tellement de temps à se connecter, je redoutais le plantage… Mesure de sécurité ?

\- On restreint les échanges, oui, mais juste par réflexe car il est évident que le Spectre nous a vu arriver de loin ! Par contre, si la distance n'est pas plus problématique qu'ailleurs, la composition des Falaises perturbe bien nos instruments ! Tu vas bien ?

\- En pleine forme. Je prépare la rentrée en première Petite Classe d'Alden, je n'arrête donc pas de courir pour cette nouvelle étape dans sa scolarité !

\- Et j'aurais dû être là… Je le lui avais juré !

\- Les ordres de la Flotte ne se discutent pas. Alden apprendra à le comprendre en grandissant.

\- En attendant, je lui ai fait du mal sans le vouloir et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, soupira Alérian en lissant machinalement la mèche blanche de sa crinière d'acajou.

\- Ton absence lui pèse bien plus qu'il ne t'en veut, assura son épouse. Je vais le caler devant la caméra, ensuite nous reparlerons !

\- Mais…

Devant patienter juste à côté de sa mère, le minois rose et frais du garçonnet apparut presque aussitôt, bien qu'il demeure silencieux.

\- Mon petit cœur, murmura passionnément Alérian.

Mais la mine fermée, Alden ne répondit pas, évitant le regard de son père.

\- Alden, nous ne disposons que de quelques minutes, pria Alérian. Allez, envoie-moi un bisou ! ?

\- Gnéééé…

\- Alden, insista son père. Je ne peux pas être près de toi, il va falloir l'accepter. Je ne sais rien y changer… Cela n'empêche pas que je t'aime à la folie !

Alden croisa alors les yeux verts de son père de ses yeux bleu clair.

\- Tu me manques trop, mon papa, avoua enfin le garçonnet dans un sanglot.

\- Et à moi donc, gémit Alérian, ses doigts sur l'écran ne pouvant qu'effleurer le reflet du visage de son fils.

\- Je t'aime tout plein, mon papa ! s'époumona presque Alden en ne retenant plus toute sa tendresse pour son géniteur.

\- Je reviendrai dès que possible, mon petit cœur.

\- Je t'attendrai, mon papa, sourit vaillamment Alden bien que ses yeux soient plein de larmes.

\- A bientôt, mon ange, murmura Alérian, tout aussi ému, mais se ressaisissant alors que Danéïre revenait pour poursuivre le doux échange.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Précédé de Miou-Kun, Albator entra sur la passerelle de son cuirassé vert.

\- Le _Starlight_ utilise ses signaux lumineux de poupe pour communiquer, avertit la blonde Rei Yuki en combinaison rose depuis sa console de navigation.

\- Que dit-il ?

\- Il affirme avoir trouvé une station spatiale mobile !

Le grand Pirate balafré sursauta.

\- Mais qui peut donc être assez cinglé que pour se balader dans le coin, dans une station selon toute vraisemblance civile ? !

\- A part toi, je n'aurais pas cité grand monde, glissa Clio en effleurant fugitivement l'épaule drapée de noir de son ami borgne et balafré.

\- Toujours là pour remonter le moral et faire des compliments, grinça Albator en refermant la main sur l'une des poignées de sa grande barre en bois. Toshiro, as-tu localisé cette station spatiale dont parle Alérian ?

\- Rien du tout, Albator. Le Destroyer et notre cuirassé sont dans une sorte de passe rocheuse et le _Starlight_ bloque le peu de vision que nous ayons mais surtout mes scans de détection !

\- Je le redoutais, en effet… Alie est Militaire, quelle que soit sa Flotte, il a tous les droits pour s'arrimer à cette station spatiale et aller aux renseignements.

\- Elle s'est peut-être égarée et n'a pas retrouvé son chemin dans ce labyrinthe de Falaises démesurées ? hasarda Yattaran, le massif Pirate.

\- C'est possible, convint Albator. Alie continue de passer devant, nous couvrons ses arrières ?

\- Et qui protège les nôtres ? remarqua la Jurassienne à l'interminable chevelure bleu marine en robe couleur pétale de rose.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me renifler les réacteurs et à compter sur un tiers pour ma sécurité, rugit le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, mon ami !

\- Et moi je suis surtout soulagé que Chalandra soit désormais sur Déa, se partageant entre le ranch des Zéros et le penthouse de Danéïre. J'aurais eu plus de mal à me battre jusqu'au-boutisme avec elle à bord…

\- Elle reviendra, continua Clio. Il te faudra faire avec. Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'envoyer bouler, même si elle ressemble de plus en plus à une montgolfière de ton monde !

\- Tu fais de l'humour, c'est plutôt inhabituel… ? s'étonna le grand Pirate balafré. Tu dois être vraiment stressée pour t'exprimer ainsi, bien que tu affiches ton habituel calme bien horripilant pour un guerrier comme moi !

\- Voilà pourquoi nous fonctionnons si bien depuis toutes ces années. Je vais aller déboucher une bouteille de vieux vin pour quand tu me rejoindras, se réjouit la Jurassienne en se retirant, laissant de fait la passerelle à un guerrier !

Rei se rapprocha de son capitaine qui s'était pris le menton dans la main, réfléchissant, l'œil clos.

\- Et si cette station spatiale était un leurre ? avança-t-elle à son tour après l'hypothèse de Yattaran.

\- C'est même l'option la plus vraisemblable. Mais s'il y a bel et bien des civils innocents à ce bord, le devoir d'Alérian est de s'informer et de leur prêter assistance… Et ce sont aussi mes tâches ! Mes principes ne changeront jamais, et ce même si j'arbore un drapeau Pirate !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine ! fit fièrement la première lieutenante de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Sur l'écran géant de la passerelle du _Starlight_, Oshryn observait intensément ce qui n'était pourtant encore que l'écho de la station spatiale Orda.

\- Station perdue ? Piège géant du Spectre pour attirer ceux de notre genre ? Bande de tarés cherchant un passage ou aplanétaires venus se réfugier ici ? jeta le jeune homme blond.

\- Toutes ces hypothèses sont acceptables, approuva Alérian depuis son fauteuil noir dont il surplombait la passerelle. Toutes sont possibles ! Nous serons d'une extrême prudence, quoi qu'il en soit, de quoi qu'il s'agisse !

\- Je demanderai à Réda notre Responsable de la Sécurité de t'affecter une protection de Commandos Mécanoïdes.

\- Comme tu veux.

Alérian eut un soupir.

\- J'ai hâte moi aussi de savoir ce dont il retourne. La présence de cette station spatiale ici n'a aucun sens. Et je redoute ce que nous allons donc bien pouvoir y trouver… Qu'il faille la sauver ou la combattre, ce ne sera pas chose aisée, et un souci de plus sur la liste déjà longue que nous avons à gérer depuis le départ de la République Indépendante !

\- Je sollicite la permission de t'accompagner ?

Alérian eut un ricanement sans ironie, juste neutre.

\- Et pourquoi pas aussi Elong notre Médecin-Chef ? Ainsi les trois têtes pensantes du Destroyer seraient de sortie, vulnérables, et au moindre coup dur : pfiou, plus personne ! Brillante idée ! Ça ne fonctionne, avec succès, que dans les fictions à issue heureuse ! Là, notre souci est très réel, et de funestes présages… J'y vais, c'est tout.

Aux pieds du jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou, Zunia sautilla sur place avec de petits cris.

\- Et toi moins que quiconque, tu viens avec moi ! aboya Alérian. Ils seraient capables de faire un sac de toi, ou encore de te faire cuire à la broche ! Tu me gênerais en sus, ou tu te perdrais, voire les deux à la fois !

Mais au lieu de détaler comme une lapine lézaroïde, la Dragonne se contenta de se détourner avec un grognement, montrant son arrière-train à son ami à deux pattes !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

\- Hé bien, quoi qu'on en pense, il s'agit bel et bien d'une station spatiale de nos mondes dépourvus de Falaises monstrueuses, d'architecture classique en branchages, et effectivement renvoyant des milliers d'échos de vie ! relaya Oshryn à son commandant au vu du listing de Rahog défilant sur sa console.

\- Danger ? grinça Alérian, tendu au possible.

\- Impossible à déterminer. Soit c'est une véritable station, soit c'est la plus remarquable imitation jamais créée !

\- Je redoutais de t'entendre me dire ça…

\- Voilà une réflexion que j'ai déjà entendue.

\- Je ne peux donc en rester qu'à mon intention première : je me rends sur Orda rencontrer son directeur ! remarqua le jeune commandant du _Starlight_. Contact établi, Rahog ?

\- Oui. La directrice Zoen t'attend. Ta navette est prête, commandant. Réda et trois de ses Mécanoïdes t'escorteront.

\- Précautions élémentaires, marmonna Alérian entre ses dents, inutile de m'en faire le détail. Bien qu'en ces circonstances je les apprécie infiniment !

\- Je t'attendrai pour le débriefing de ta visite, commandant, tenta de faire Oshryn avec légèreté.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour pour t'empêcher de prendre la direction du Destroyer, je suis comme la poisse : on ne se débarrasse jamais de moi !

\- C'est mon vœu le plus cher, sourit Oshryn. Sois prudent, qui que tu rencontres, quoi qu'il t'arrive !

\- J'ai déjà mon instinct pour me mettre en garde. Ça ira.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si optimiste ?

Alérian eut soudain le plus incongru des rires.

\- Si c'était un piège du Spectre, hormis me tuer par traîtrise, il n'aurait qu'une bien piètre victoire. Et s'il s'agit d'un piège à long terme, je ne peux que revenir, pour poursuivre plus encore comme un pion sur l'échiquier de ce Spectre ! Je m'en sortirai, car ce Spectre ne peut que me réserver bien pire !

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça…

\- La ferme ! gronda Alérian en quittant sa passerelle.

* * *

Toujours au centre de sa sphère de verre de commandement, le Spectre pouvait suivre sur toute la surface de son « plancher » ce qui se passait à une distance phénoménale.

« Un pion sur l'échiquier ? Etonnante formulation ? Surprenant propos, tu n'as pu les avoir de ton propre chef ! ».

S'approchant d'une table, le Spectre considéra alors un long moment le jeu d'échec qui s'y trouvait, la partie en cours.

« Non, imagination de ma part, bien que ce ne soit pas ma nature… Toi, mon ennemi, tu ne peux avoir idée de la réalité ! Suivant une autre image de ton monde : tu es l'âne que je guide par une carotte, tout simplement ! ».

Frottant ses mains gantées de blanc, le Spectre quitta sa sphère pour regagner ses propres appartements et s'y ressourcer, face à d'étranges et énormes tubes qui projetèrent soudain un flux insensé d'énergie, l'enveloppant.

\- Merci, mon Dominateur !

\- Non, merci à toi de m'amener Alérian Rheindenbach ! A présent, consume-toi, renais, vis à l'infini ! Et ensuite repars au combat, Spectre !

* * *

Débarquant sur station spatiale Orda, Alérian s'était présenté Militairement à Yo Zoen la directrice.

\- Mais, que ferions-nous de vous, commandant Rheindenbach ?

\- Directrice Zoen, vous êtes à des coordonnées de folie, mortelles ! J'ai soit à vous guider hors de ce territoire, soit à vous laisser cachée dans un coin, soit à vous détruire !

\- Etranges propositions… Je ne comprends pas. Nos accords commerciaux n'étaient pas acceptés des mondes d'où vous venez, commandants. Nous sommes donc partis. Nous avons juste tenté de traverser ces Falaises pour atteindre d'autre univers et recommencer. C'est notre vie. C'est notre but. Nous assumons ces deux objectifs, ne vous sentez coupable en rien, quelle que soit votre décision envers nous.

\- Vos propos sont bien étranges, sujets à bien des interprétations… Que dois-je vraiment comprendre ?

Un petit cri de plaisir se fit entendre.

\- Anaëlle !

\- Oh oui, Alie, je ne t'espérais plus ! J'ai eu tellement peur… J'étais certaine de dériver ici, pour l'éternité…

\- Vous la connaissez ? fit Yo Zoen.

\- Une relation d'un ami. Une personne de confiance. Puis-je la ramener à mon bord ?

\- Je vous en prie. Si cette dame est d'accord.

\- Je pourrai peut-être aider le commandant Rheindenbach, ainsi que mon ancien client, et ami, le lieutenant Ludjinchraft !

\- Venez ! pria avec insistance Alérian en entraînant tout bonnement par le poignet la jeune femme jusqu'à sa navette de commandement.

\- Ramène-nous, Rahog ! Nous venons de marquer un point contre le Spectre : sa station piège n'en a pas été une, c'est bien plein de civils et l'avocate Anaëlle Kruisdonk est là en preuve vivante ! Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle pourra peut-être nous être d'un appui bien plus important !

\- Merci, gémit Anaëlle.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité. Je pense qu'en dépit de ses penchants, Oshryn aura plaisir à vous revoir. Notre navigation ici promet de durer !

\- Merci, fit encore la jeune femme.

Alérian retourna à son appartement, y retrouvant une Zunia en quête de jeux qu'il écarta du bout de la botte, avant d'aller s'écrouler dans un fauteuil pour se verser et boire un plein verre d'eau glacée.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

\- Tu retournes sur Orda ?

\- Oui, papa. Il faut trouver une entente pour la suite des événements. Tant que ce n'est pas réglé, je dois rester arrimé et je ne peux m'éterniser ici !

\- Tu as fait vérifier l'histoire de cette Yo Zoen ?

\- Bien sûr. Des recherches approfondies ont corroboré les données du premier jour. La station est un état à elle seule, et ne commerçait qu'à ses propres conditions draconiennes, ce qui a eu pour effet leur rejet et leur boycott partout où Odra a navigué. Yo Zoen a donc voulu couper par les Falaises en espérant rejoindre des univers plus hospitaliers. Mais voilà des mois que les Sentinelles, les torpilleurs de combat, leur coupent la route !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux les aider…

\- Si : en éliminant le Spectre, ricana Alérian. Ça tombe bien, ce sont mes ordres !

\- Que vas-tu dire à Zoen ?

\- Qu'elle reste plantée là, que je poursuis mon voyage pour remplir ma mission. Qu'elle se planque surtout jusqu'à ce que la zone soit redevenue sûre !

\- Bon raisonnement, sourit Albator. Bien que cela fasse longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de mon avis !

\- En effet. Mais je l'apprécie toujours autant !

\- Merci, Alie.

Alérian se leva brusquement, refermant sa tunique, empoignant sa casquette. Zunia bondit elle aussi.

\- Tu restes ici ! rugit le jeune homme.

La Dragonne se rassit martelant le sol de sa queue, gueule ouverte, la gorge frémissante, mais bien évidemment incapable de même produire des étincelles !

\- Et ne râle pas, c'est ainsi et pas autrement ! asséna Alérian en quittant son appartement, réclamant sa navette de commandement pour se faire déposer directement sur la plateforme du bureau de la directrice de la station spatiale.

* * *

Le Spectre avait convoqué Brohen.

\- Rheindenbach est exactement là où je le voulais. Vas le chercher et ramène-le au Dominateur !

\- A vos ordres, Votre Grâce.

* * *

En attendant le retour de son commandant, le second du _Starlight_ avait invité Anaëlle à son appartement.

\- Tu étais la dernière que je m'attendais à retrouver sur Orda ! avoua-t-il. Ton cabinet… ?

\- … m'avait envoyé pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions entre les marchands de la station et les entreprises mécontentes de leurs conditions et de leurs prix pour leurs stocks de produits rares !

\- Je comprends. Je croyais cependant que tu te cantonnais aux conflits familiaux, quels qu'ils soient ?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

\- Je suis polyvalente, sinon je gagnerais à peine de quoi couvrir mes frais !

Oshryn eut un gloussement tout en plongeant le nez dans sa limonade.

\- Mais tu es l'unique héritière de l'ancienne monarchie constitutionnelle de Déa ! remarqua-t-il. L'argent est loin d'être ce qui peut te motiver, et encore bien moins te manquer…

\- … proclame celui qui est l'héritier d'un empire industriel minier intergalactique !

\- Je suis mouché. Bien renvoyé, Anaëlle !

De la tête, la jeune femme acquiesça, se levant, sa robe courte mais à amples manches drapant sa parfaite silhouette.

\- Je me suis cependant laissé emporter par la fougue de mes convictions les plus profondes, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Je ne les ignore pas, rappela Oshryn avec un clin d'œil complice. Bien que je ne les ai jamais comprises !

\- C'était pourtant simple, reprit Anaëlle. Il y a encore dix siècles, ma dynastie régnait sur Déa avant qu'elle ne devienne une République. Mes ancêtres ont toujours veillé jalousement à préserver la pureté de notre héritage génétique. Nous étions éloignés, préservés, tant de millénaires durant. Et puis les présidents successifs ont ouvert nos frontières. Des étrangers sont venus.

\- Un apport appréciable, et tous sont devenus membres de la République.

\- Je le sais, moi aussi. Cette ouverture est inévitable, je l'ai compris il y a longtemps.

Passant du coq à l'âne, Anaëlle eut un sourire enjôleur, se rapprochant du jeune homme blond, prenant ses mains.

\- Je n'ignore rien de ton choix de vie amoureux. Mais depuis que je me suis occupée de ton divorce j'ai toujours senti que je te plaisais, je me trompais ? conclut-elle en l'enlaçant au plus près.

\- Non… avoua Oshryn, rougissant, troublé au possible.

Anaëlle enlaça le jeune homme.

\- Pardonne-moi, reprit ce dernier, sans cependant se dégager de l'étreinte. Mais plus que jamais, et en dépit du plaisir de la découverte de ta présence, je ne peux me laisser aller à aucun élan privé. J'ai un terrible meurtrier à traquer et à arrêter ! Au retour de mon commandant, nous reprendrons notre mission !

\- Non, je ne crois pas que toi ou Alérian mettrez fin aux agissements du Spectre.

\- De quoi ? s'étrangla Oshryn.

\- C'est ainsi, je le sais.

D'un geste sûr et précis, Anaëlle fit jaillir le poignard de sa manche et l'enfonça dans le ventre du jeune homme, tournant impitoyablement la lame pour agrandir la plaie et provoquer l'hémorragie la plus importante possible.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Accompagné de ses Mécanoïdes de protection, Alérian avait quitté, presque au pas de charge, la navette l'ayant amené de son Destroyer au sas pressurisé donnant accès à la station spatiale.

Il avait un rendez-vous, et il entendait le boucler rapidement avant de reprendre sa mission de traque au Spectre.

Du doigt, Yo Zoen désigna les Mécanoïdes qui escortaient toujours protocolairement le commandant du _Starlight_.

\- Je ne peux pas les blairer. C'est viscéral. Du monde d'où provient Orda, les marchands, tout notre personnel, il n'y a nulle créature automatisée ! Je suis prête à vous recevoir dans mon bureau, mais sans eux !

Réda, la colossale Mécanoïde à la chevelure blonde aux tresses, jeta un regard interrogatif à son commandant, mais sans mot dire pour ne pas offenser les règles de l'entrevue.

\- Je pense que les lieux sont sûrs, murmura Alérian dans son oreillette.

\- Je voudrais le vérifier, une fois de plus, si j'y suis autorisée.

Alérian se tourna à nouveau vers la directrice de la station spatiale.

\- Mes Mécanoïdes peuvent-ils… ? Ensuite, ils patienteront hors de votre bureau, Zoen !

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, commandant… Qu'ils procèdent, mais ensuite hors de mon appartement !

\- Bien.

Accompagnée d'un des membres de son équipe de Commandos, Réda fouilla le bureau puis se retira.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité, commandant. Nous reviendrons vous chercher à votre ordre.

\- Parfait ! A présent, Zoen, pouvons-nous enfin discuter ?

\- Oui. Passons dans mon bureau.

Sa casquette sous le coude, Alérian suivit son hôte bien peu enthousiaste.

* * *

La navette vide, de sous une banquette, Zunia sortit prudemment, les yeux, les oreilles et l'odorat aux aguets. Et quittant sa cachette, elle se dirigea vers la porte toujours ouverte, ravie à découvrir un autre monde que celui où elle était sortie de l'œuf.

\- IIIKKKKKK.

Et trottinant légèrement, elle sortit, partant en exploration !

* * *

En spacewolf camouflée, Albator était revenu en catastrophe sur le _Starlight_, tombant sur Elong, le Médecin-Chef Mécanoïde.

\- Quoi ! ? glapit-il. Le jeune Ludjinchraft ?

\- Le second de ce Destroyer est grièvement blessé. J'ai procédé à plusieurs heures d'interventions chirurgicales mais l'issue est toujours incertaine. Le lieutenant Ludjinchraft a subi de terribles blessures internes. Je l'ai plongé dans un coma artificiel. J'espère une issue positive. Mais je ne peux encore m'avancer sur aucun pronostic, heureux ou non.

\- Mais, qui ?

Rahog, l'ordinateur central intervint alors.

\- Il n'y avait que l'avocate Anaëlle Kurskond avec lui. Mais elle n'est pas répertoriée comme ennemie !

\- Je me fous des enquêtes, je ne crois qu'aux faits ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Même si je ne comprends rien à ce qui aurait pu pousser cette jeune femme à agresser un homme dont elle avait défendu les intérêts dans son divorce, je ne pense qu'à la traque au Spectre de mon fils ! Est-ce qu'Alérian va bien, au moins ?

Elong eut une légère grimace.

\- Je l'ignore. Tout contact est impossible depuis plus d'une heure avec le commandant Rheindenbach.

\- Idiotie de hiérarchie Militaire ! Il fallait me prévenir immédiatement !

\- Et qu'auriez-vous fait ? rétorqua Elong. Vous auriez été sur Orda ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Votre présence n'y est pas autorisée !

\- Je m'en tamponne !

\- Oui, ça je sais aussi… Et la méthode Militaire de mon commandant et du lieutenant ont échoué, admit le Médecin-Chef. Qui sait si une autre tactique…

\- Je n'exploserai rien sans savoir ce qu'il est advenu de mon fils ! Mais j'ai à connaître ce qui lui est arrivé !

\- Je comprends.

Elong soupira.

\- En l'absence du commandant et du lieutenant je suis le plus haut gradé à avoir l'autorité. Mais je suis un médecin, je ne suis pas qualifié. Capitaine Albator, puis-je vous prier de nous guider ?

\- J'ai été mandaté par l'amiral Zéro pour partir en guerre, et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! rugit Albator, poings serrés. Je vais retrouver mon fils. Ensuite Alérian foutra la pâtée à ce damné Spectre, il le faut !

\- Capitaine Albator, intervint Rahog, nous avons perdu tout contact avec le commandant Rheindenbach, c'est bien confirmé à présent.

FIN


End file.
